Running From White
by xelainatx
Summary: When a brown haired female is running from her past, she'll run into Ciel and Sebastian who take her in. Will the past catch up with her? Will Sebastian and Ciel protect her from the dark secrets that hide inside her? How will she react when the truth comes out about her life? Sebastian X Oc


_Running…. Always running… I was tired of being their pet, so I ran. And now here I am…_

I let out a soft sigh as I held my hat tighter to my head, making sure a piece of my long brown hair won't fall out of my hat. My silver-blue eyes glanced around the crowded streets of London nervously. I kept my head low as I walked; the small heels on my shoes making light 'clacking' sounds against the pavement.

I've been walking for days on end, and I was tired. My feet were sore, my legs hurt and my stomach was empty; but I won't stop… No… I can't stop. I have to keep going until I know I'm safe and they can't find me.

I chuckled softly when I felt the familiar hairy body rub up against me "Oh hush you" I said as I smiled up at my horse, as he walked next to me. His gray speckled hair continued to rub against my side. His head turned back to look at me, his pale green eyes almost looking worried.

I rolled my eyes and grinned at him "I told you already, Sundance, I'm fine," I reassured my horse, not caring about the crazy looks I got as people saw me.

I let out a sigh as I looked at the bare back of the horse. Though it was tempting to ride him, I still felt bad for making him carry my extra weight on his back, especially since he was raised in the wild and never been truly ridden before, except for a few times.

I smiled and pat his back gently and laid my face down on his soft hair. "You know, it's nice to have a friend, even if you are a horse that can't understand me" I murmured into his hair.

Sundance looked back at me, staring at me blankly through his pale green eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know, we have to keep going," I said in a very annoyed tone, and began to start walking again beside him.

Suddenly, I tensed.

I gazed across the street, meeting a pair of very annoyed, very angry, and very scary, cold blue eyes.

I bit my lip as the blonde haired figure started to make her way towards me, her lips twisted downwards into a hateful scowl.

_'Shit,'_ I thought as I saw her fast pace to get to me, and turned my gaze to Sundance

"Please, don't be mad at me!" I begged softly before jumping onto his back, my brown riding pants hugging tightly to the startled horse, under me.

I kicked my legs gently into his sides, my hands gripping onto his gray main tightly, before he bolted down the street.

I could feel the cold eyed blonde's death glare boring into the back of my head before disappearing.

_'I know you're still there,'_ I thought to myself, my gaze cold as he continued to travel quickly down the paved street.

Once we were far out of the city and onto an old dirt path in the woods, I pulled his main back with a light tug, signaling Sundance to slow down.

My speckled gray horse did as told and I let out a sigh of relief and reached over and pet his neck. "You did amazing, Sundance," I cooed to the horse, as I grinned down softly at him.

Sundance made a soft nay as we rode slowly down the path.

I began to hum softly to myself, letting the horse take us where he wanted, occasionally pausing when he ate some grass or lap up some water from a puddle.

I smiled softly at him as my eyes began to close slowly. I laid down gently against his back as I let out a soft sigh "Sorry buddy for taking advantage of you like this. I still feel bad, for making you carry all my weight," I mumbled softly before drifting into a deep sleep.

**X_X_X_X_X_ POV CHANGE: 3****RD**** PERSON**

Ciel sat idly in his carriage as they rode swiftly down the dirt path. The gray-blue haired male rested his head gently against the cushioned seat, as he gazed out the window at the forest that was blurring together, due to the movement of the carriage.

He let out a small gasp as the carriage suddenly stopped, causing him to jolt forward. The young boy felt his eye twitch and he sat up straight again, adjusting his position in the seat, back to what it originally was.

"Sebastian," the young earl called out to his raven haired butler that was driving the carriage.

The demon's ears perked up when he heard his name being called by the young boy.

"Yes, boochan?" he called back to the boy.

"Why did we suddenly stop?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"It appears a gray horse is blocking our path" he informed the gray-blue haired earl.

Ciel let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his temples, softly. "Well go take care of it. I do not wish to be late to my meeting with the care taker" he said to his demon butler.

Sebastian nodded once. "Yes, my lord" he called back to his master, before jumping off the carriage and heading toward the horse.

The gray speckled horse lifted his head to look at the demon. He blinked twice before lowering his head again and continuing to graze at the grass on the side of the road.

Sebastian sighed and walked to the side of the horse, so he could pull him away by his mane.

Sebastian blinked once at the sight he saw.

A brunette girl was resting on the bare back of the speckled horse, her skin sickly pale, and her loose, baggy white boy's shirt clung to the glistening sweat on her skin. Her brown riding pants were wrinkled and her black riding boots were covered in dirt. Her long brown hair was knotted and hung loosely around her neck and on her back.

"Young master, it appears there is a sleeping girl on the horse" he called to his lord, now at the door of the carriage. He opened it up to reveal a very bored, and very tired looking gray haired boy.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the black clad butler "A girl is sleeping on the horse?" he repeated, making sure he heard him right.

Sebastian nodded at the earl. "Yes, and she appears to be sick, as-well" the black clad butler informed him.

Ciel rubbed his temples softly again and let out a perplexed sigh "I see… We shall take her back manor than, and visit the care taker tomorrow." He ordered.

Sebastian smirked lightly as he bowed, a glove covered hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord" he responded. He paused suddenly as he glanced at the gray speckled horse. "And…the horse?" he asked the blue-gray haired boy.

Ciel glanced over at the horse that is blocking the path in front of the carriage.

"We shall take him back to the manor as-well." He said before resting back into the carriage.

Sebastian nodded once more before walking over to the horse, and pulling the limp brunette into his arms.

He walked back over to the carriage and set her on the cushioned green seat across from the earl. Once the girl was placed, the black clad butler walked back over to the horse.

He let out a sigh as he took its mane, walking him over to the horses that led the carriage. He took an extra rope he had incase a horse got loose and tied it loosely around the gray speckled horse's neck, before tying him off to the side of the carriage.

His eyes flashed a crimson red as he took the reins of the horses and flicked it, causing them to begin to trot back to the manor

**X_X_X_X_X_ MYSTERY P.O.V, 3****RD**** PERSON STILL **

"So she got rescued by the Phantomhive boy…" The long blonde hair female muttered to the silver hair male next to her. Her cold blue eyes watched as the demon butler drove the carriage to the giant manor down the road.

"Yes… It appears so," the silver hair male muttered next to her, his eyes watching the scene below them, as-well.

"What would you like us to do?" the female asked, moving her gaze to the male.

The silver haired male let out a soft sigh, as he looked at her, his matching blue eyes sad. "Bring her to me… no matter what the coast" he muttered before flapping his snow white wings and flying high into the light blue sky.

The female frowned a bit once the male left her side. "Of course," she muttered, before looking back down.

"The moment you let your guard down, I will get you" she said softly in a cold tone, before flapping her snow white wings as-well and flying up, after the male.

**X_X_X_X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ A/N**

**Do I continue? xD LOL and sorry to all of my Ouran readers! I haven't talked to my co-author yet about an Ouran mermaid and I lost interest in Perfect Chance. My ending simply put me at a dead end Dx but unless I get 10 reviews on this, I refuse to continue xD SOOO review! **


End file.
